Dealing With The Past
by GlitterTux
Summary: It was a sorrowful day for Robin, as it was the anniversary of his parents' deaths, and Robin had been close to crying for the entire story. Starfire later arrives on the rooftop of Titans Tower, seeing Robin without his mask on, crying. She comforts him, allowing him to vent To Batman's happiness, he knows he's in better hands, and will be just fine with Starfire.
Robin's head rested upon a white, flat pillow. Surrounding him was pure darkness, and nothing but printed articles and newspaper scraps on the plain walls. He sat up, ruffling his bed-hair, and approached the mirror, reaching for his mask.

Robin sat on a chair, the improper way, his torso facing the back-rest of the seat, and examined a poster, in bold letters revealing "THE FLYING GRAYSONS".

It was day; the anniversary of his parent's death. Robin sighed, and frowned at the thought, staring him back in the face. The door slid behind him. "Hey, Rob?" a familiar voice called. He turned around, and it was his mechanical friend, Cyborg.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked, and saw the poster. "Hey, isn't today-"

"No," Robin interrupted. "I was, just, uh, thinking about this _move_ my, uh, _dad_ taught me," he chuckled, nervously.

"Anything I can help you with?" Cyborg smiled.

"Actually…" Robin smirked.

They entered the training room, which was filled with weights, punching bags, and different exercise equipment. Robin stood onto of a tall, grey platform. "Ready?" Cyborg revved his canon.

"You know it," Robin got into a running position.

Cyborg shot his canon, as Robin did quadruple flips, reaching hand bars and flipping over them. "Think fast!" Cyborg warned, as he shot his canon, right in front of Robin, who suddenly stopped, avoiding getting hit, and slid under. "Nice moves!" Cyborg commented.

Robin landed, perfectly on the tiled floor. "Thanks!" he got a white, towel. "That was a great workout," Robin paced over the exit.

He went across the hall, about to enter his room. _Took my mind off things_ , he thought, almost muttering. Suddenly, Robin jumped as Beast Boy darted in front of him, shape shifted into a robin. He turned back to his human form, landing on the ground.

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy, genuinely smiled. "Knock knock!"

Robin didn't answer.

"Psst!" Beast Boy whispered. "You're _supposed_ to say _'who's there'."_

"Not now, Beast Boy," Robin whimpered.

"Pull my finger!" he said, with no hesitation.

"Not in the mood," Robin became serious.

"Aw, come on!" Beast Boy whined. "I'm just trying to cheer you up because, you know, today is…"

"Yeah, I know," Robin's face looked annoyed. "But I'm okay," he insisted.

Robin reached to a door, stating "ROBIN" on the front.

Beast Boy rushed over to him, "Then I wouldn't open that door if I were you!" he waved his arms, right when Robin made the door swish open, having his cape sway in the wind. A pink glob came out, and covered Robin. SPLAT! Robin slipped on the floor.

"Don't worry!" Beast Boy sheepishly, pointed out. "It's only non-dairy whipped cream!" he quickly rushed, away.

Robin got up, and slowly wobbled to his room, and got another uniform. He went to the restroom, and closed the door, changed his uniform. Robin opened the door, slowly, to get his utility belt he left on the bed.

Robin returned, cleaning it. He wiped his face, which was still covered in some whipped cream. Robin stopped, and slowly held his hands onto the side of the fountain and just…thought. Thought about how he could've done something. Thought about how no one else could feel his pain.

Raven slowly came through the hall, and saw their leader in the bathroom. She peered inside, and saw him- frozen. He came back to reality, and turned around and blushed. "Raven?!" he gasped. "How long have you been standing there?" he chuckled, nervously as he came out.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Robin scratched the back of his head.

"No," Raven replied. "…But do you need anything?" she asked. "I mean, if you need anything, just…just let me know," Raven added. "My healing powers can also help with emotional-"

"Thanks!" Robin blurted. "I know I can always count on you!" he said leaving the exit, to the roof. "Like a sister I never had!" he almost, yelled, and soon disappeared. Raven looked concerned, as she slowly left.

Robin went to the roof-top, and took of his mask. He felt as if his world had totally changed on this solemn day- which it did. Eight years ago, this day, his parents fell to their death, due to an acrobatic accident. He was the only Grayson who survived. _Why him?_ Robin felt guilty, for the incident. He felt as if the whole world was against him- which it was. Robin sighed, as he stared at the sunset.

Slowly, a tear slid down Robin's face. He was human, and he knew that- but he forgot. It wasn't easy to stop playing hero, and he knew that, as well. This was the constant reminder that he's a human being too, and that they break.

A small sound was made, behind him- which was no surprise to him. A teen, pink-haired girl, approached him. "Robin?" she asked, pitifully. "Are alright?"

"Are you…crying?" Starfire folded her hands together.

"No…" Robin turned around, eyes closed, not even letting his girlfriend see those baby blues. "No, I'm fine," the tear still left on his cheek.

"Are you certain?" Starfire had a sorrowful, expression on her face.

Robin hesitated, as his voice cracked, "No," he sighed and entered Starfire in a hug.

"Here, here, Robin," Starfire soothed him.

"On Tamaran, it is acceptable for even the fiercest warriors to be tearful on such anniversaries. There is no shame in displays of sadness. It honors the ones we've loved and lost…" Starfire comforted. "It is the same on Earth, yes?"

"Yeah you're right," Robin gave a shaky sigh. "But it's not always easy to stop hiding behind the mask, to stop playing hero and just…be human," Starfire held her hand on his cheek, his salty tear wetting her thumb.

Robin wiped his tears and put his mask, back on. "It's just a poor student who blames his teacher… so, I won't," Robin joked around. "But luckily, I have you to remind me that there's more to life than chasing clues, solving mysteries and beating the bad guys."

Robin put his hand onto of hers, until they held each other's hand. They both smiled at each other, as Robin's bad memories faded away, at the moment.

They both emerged each other and their lips touched one another. They both kissed each other, Robin's hand on Starfire's arm, as her hand was placed on his hip.

In the distance, a man with a bat costume was hiding behind some bushes. Could it be? It was… _Batman!_ He was spying on his little birdie, Richard. "Looks like he's in better hands," Batman smiled.


End file.
